Extracurricular Activities (NSFW)
by danniperson
Summary: Collection of related one-shots starring Professor Snape and his least favorite (or is it favorite now?) student.
1. Sin Again

_Warning: Underage, switching, porn (with some plot)_

**Sin Again**

Harry was sprawled out on the bed, one knee propped up, snoring gently. The left side of his circular glasses were pushed up into his hair, the right barely clinging to their rightful position. The only clothes he wore were his left sock, a half unbuttoned shirt, and his loosened Gryffindor tie. His lips were red and swollen. Several patches of purple love bites marred his neck and chest, and even one on his inner thigh.

Across the room, Severus shivered at the memory of placing it there.

Fresh from the shower, he himself donned his ratty gray nightclothes. Normally greasy hair hung clean and half dry around his unfortunate face. The sallow, wrinkled face he'd been staring at for the past half hour. Confused as to how an ugly man such as himself had ended up bedding the Wizarding world's hero. Disgusted that a man of his age and position had mindlessly deflowered a student. His mind imaged the youthful first year he'd met five years ago.

Shame. Shame burned deep in his gut. Limbs trembled from the effort of holding him upright before the mirror. In the bathroom he'd lingered, half hoping the boy would disappear by the time he emerged. No such luck, it seemed.

A sixteen year old boy was asleep in his bed, half clothed, thoroughly debauched, as appealing as he had been mere hours ago. Severus swallowed. The boy's limp cock was on display, but Severus remembered it full and wanting. He had explored every inch of that cock with hands and mouth. His own manhood stirred, recalling how his mouth had drifted lower. Tongue massaging the area he sought entrance to, relaxing tense muscles to permit his fingers, then finally…

Severus turned from the child, hand pressing into his eyes. Begone, foul, glorious memories. Curse his blasted libido. He had been sated not long ago; he hadn't recovered so quickly since his youth. Already his member dented his soft pajamas. Ready for more, he mused in self-loathing. Bad enough he'd mounted his sixteen year old student once without the desire to do so again. A child, he reminded himself, a young boy.

"Professor?"

Severus spun around. Harry was sitting up in bed. At some point he'd grabbed his trousers from the floor with which he shyly covered his lower half. Hesitancy in those green eyes. Emerald gaze dropping to his eager bulge. An endearing flush to that handsome face.

He'd crossed the room before realizing to cup one soft cheek. Heat in that gaze, bright as the Killing Curse and damning him straight to Hell. Severus had sinned many times in this life; he'd already explored this one in particular. If he was damned for it, he may as well sin again. Tongue across those soft lips, parting in permission for the bruising kiss that followed. Back he pressed that lithe body into the mattress. The boy returned his kisses with sloppy enthusiasm as Severus pulled his pajama bottoms down, only enough to free himself, too impatient to dally much longer than that.

He slowed as he coated his cock with lubricant, giving the boy a chance to refuse. Instead Harry groped at his back, his butt, urging him on. Thankfully Harry was still loose from their earlier romp; Severus let out a shuddering breath as he sheathed himself once more into welcoming heat.

"Professor," the child gasped, legs winding around his hips, holding him inside.

The word should not have shot such heat to his groin as it did. "Mr. Potter," he purred, biting his way along that shapely jaw. Severus pumped into that well used body with more abandon than before, so that all Harry could do was cling to him, singing his pleasure into his teacher's ear.

Wet tongue at his lobe. The slide of sweaty skin. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Breathy groans. His own barbaric grunt as he spilled himself inside the trembling receptacle beneath him.

Never in his life had Severus been so driven by lust. Then again, he thought numbly as Harry curled up against his side, he had never been in love like this.

(The boy would truly be the end of him, one way or another.)


	2. Overnight Lessons

**Overnight Lessons**

Teenage hormones would be the death of him.

Harry grinned sheepishly and tugged a pillow to cover his proud erection. Pink burned his cheeks, spreading down his neck and chest. Severus sighed as he peered at the boy from across the room.

The hour was late - much later than Severus intended to keep the boy. Not that he had intended to fall into bed with him again, but by now he had accepted his fate. Even when he tried to stay away, the foolish Gryffindor would worm his way into his pants however he could. He had been insatiable since losing his virginity. It appeared Severus had created a monster.

Not that he was complaining. Much. He was a man in his mid thirties and his own arousal had been sated not long ago. It was impressive his body kept up with Harry's as much as it did. Severus considered crafting a particular potion, if these extracurriculars were to continue, as it appeared they would. He trailed a finger across his thin lips as Harry plucked nervously at the corner of the pillow in his lap.

"I should go, yeah?" Harry finally voiced just as Severus was murmuring "Come here."

Harry swallowed and waited, as if Severus were going to tell him to yes, please, leave. He should. It was one in the morning, or thereabouts. Instead he crooked his finger and watched as his young lover slipped out of bed and stepped uncertainly forward. Pillow still shielding his nudity. Severus snatched the pillow once Harry was near enough and dropped it to the floor, then sank to his knees on top of it.

"Oh," Harry squeaked as Severus trailed his index finger up the underside of his manhood, tongue following the same path.

If his own body could not rise to the occasion, it was not because need was not burning through his veins. Mentally he sorted through the ingredients he would need, lapping languidly at the weeping head. Harry shuddered and swayed alarmingly, hands coming down to grasp Severus's shoulders. With lowered heat, a longer brew time, and doubling the amount of ground vampire fangs he could ensure a long, leisurely weekend in bed with the boy. Extra lessons followed by detention would make fine excuses, and Dumbledore would be pleased with him for sacrificing so much for the student he loathed.

If only he knew the truth.

"Professor," Harry groaned, fingers tightening on his shoulders. Severus has been sucking the boy down his throat relentlessly, and he was much closer than Severus cared for. He eased back, Harry sobbing in protest. He trailed his hands up those smooth thighs, pressing open mouthed kisses to his stomach.

"Do you want to come, Mr. Potter?" Severus purred.

"Yes," Harry groaned. "Please, Professor."

"Where?" he murmured, biting gently at his hip. "Where would you like to come?"

"Um," Harry said, swallowing hard. "I…" He was red all over, eyes flickering nervously all around, avoiding Severus himself. Severus smirked in amusement, flicking his tongue across the still eager cock before him.

"In my mouth?" Severus suggested. "On my face?" He was a filthy old man, truly, but he wasn't the only one. He could hear the wheels turning in his lover's mind, could see every dark fantasy flashing through green eyes. He lapped eagerly at the waiting cock, eyes intent on Harry's embarrassed and eager expression.

"I want to," Harry blurted out, biting his lip to stop the rest of the words from flowing.

"Yes?" Severus prompted, nails biting into the boy's ass, tugging him closer, biting kisses into the line of his pelvis.

"Fuck you, I want to…" Harry muttered, "if that's okay?"

Severus paused and sat back on his heels. Harry looked away and scratched the back of his head. Somehow the option had never occurred to Severus, but the possibility had clearly entered his student's mind. Clearly it had brewed there for quite some time.

His trysts had been few and far between over the years, and never had Severus let anyone inside of him. It was far too intimate, and he'd never trusted anyone enough to allow for such vulnerability. The idea of Harry…His heart clenched, stomach fluttering as he petted Harry's hip.

"We don't have to -" Harry began.

"We may attempt to do so," Severus agreed, smooth nerves belying his nervousness. "I doubt you'll last long enough for the act to become arduous."

"Hey!" Harry snapped as Severus rose to his feet. The petulant glare faded as Severus pushed him back towards the bed. The boy licked his lips. "Really?"

"Yes," Severus promised, kissing the boy deeply to calm his own nerves as much as anything else. Why he was agreeing to this was beyond him, as this was sure to be a terrible mistake. Yet he felt the burn of arousal deep in his gut, spreading to his groin.

When Harry grasped his robes, it was with more surety than he'd had all evening. Clothing was discarded swiftly and it was an athlete's strength that tossed Severus neatly onto his back. The warm, eager body covered his, kissing him enthusiastically as his heart hammered in his chest. Harry scrambled over him, across the bed to grab the lubricant from the bedside table and Severus rolled onto his side and grasped the boy's wrist.

"This experience will be new…for both of us, Mr. Potter. I expect you to learn this skill with care."

Harry blinked at him, body tensing, surprise flashing in his eyes. "Of course," he replied quietly. "Just tell me what to do, Professor."

No teasing, which he'd half expected. Severus relaxed and rolled onto his front. A cautious hand rested against his backside. Warmth against his flesh, inspiring a flood of warmth within. He was entirely too fond of the boy, every ounce as sweet as he was infuriating. "Begin with one finger, Mr. Potter, liberally coated with lubricant. You will want to massage the area to encourage relaxation before entering."

The hand on his bum gave a gentle squeeze before leaving to follow instructions. It returned, trembling, to part his cheeks, slick finger nervously circling his hole, far too softly. Severus huffed out a breath. "Firmer. I need to feel you, Potter."

"Yes, sir," he replied shakily.

The boy required prompting when Severus was ready for his finger, and Severus breathed through the intrusion. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was unfamiliar. You're really going to let this child bugger you, Severus? his mind snarled. Bad enough you regularly fuck him senseless without allowing this inexperienced prodding to your own inexperienced areas.

The word 'stop' was on the tip of his tongue. Instead, "And another. Don't tell me you're shy."

"No," Harry whispered. "I want to be sure you're ready."

Severus had no words to that, not for Harry to hear. Because you're in love with the boy, you stupid man. You're a selfish fiend, greedily stealing all the light and warmth of the sun. His throat and eyes burned, but he blinked away the tears and pushed himself back onto the fingers inside of him.

Harry's arousal had dimmed at some point, but was back full force by the time Severus was ready for him. Surprisingly his own cock was heavy beneath him.

"We don't have to do this," Harry said, voice regaining confidence. He ran a soothing hand up and down Severus's spine.

"I know," Severus snorted. "I want you, stupid boy."

"I'm not a boy," Harry retorted, cock nudging against his thoroughly stretched opening. Anticipation deep inside and he bit his tongue to keep from pleading. Rather than entering, the boy teased, sliding his cock between his cheeks, rubbing between them. "I want you, too, you know?"

"Then fuck me, before I find someone else to do it," Severus snapped.

"You wouldn't," Harry said, finally pushing inside before Severus could respond. The boy's cock was bigger inside than he'd imagined, and it burned ever so slightly. He'd felt enough pain in his life to not be deterred by this. Instead he bumped his hips back, sucking more of him inside. Harry gasped and gripped his hips tightly.

"Everything you dreamed it would be?" Severus breathed. His tone was less sharp than he wanted. He feared the boy could hear too much in the words, could see right through him. As if the boy's cock was going to dig every last secret out of him.

Harry draped himself across his back, sweeping his hair away and kissing his neck. "Better," he admitted. "Trying not to come." Severus might have laughed had one arm not wrapped around his middle, holding him close. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. When Harry began to move, it was to rock gently into him, never pulling back very far, unwilling to leave his position wrapped around him. He breathed and moaned into Severus's skin, pressing fevered kisses to every inch he could reach. Severus couldn't bear this sweetness, pressing his face into the pillows to ground himself.

"I love you, you know?"

"Stop," he commanded and the boy stilled behind him. "Fuck me, Potter. Like you mean it."

Wordlessly, Potter moved back to his knees, gripping his hips and pumping into him, no grace or technique, just mindless fucking that blessedly drove every thought from his mind. There was no skill, no accidental brush of his prostrate, and still the feel of that cock sliding in and out of him was terrible pleasure. Harry inside of him. Wanting him. Loving him. It wasn't long before Harry was crying out, movements jerky, spilling himself deep inside of his teacher.

He collapsed breathlessly beside Severus, hand fumbling for Severus's cock. "I do love you, even if you are a bastard about it," Harry said, kissing at Severus's gasping lips. He clung to the boy tightly, hips rolling into the slick palm, shuddering through his release.

"Get out," he demanded, eyes closed, as Harry curled up to him.

"No."

Severus didn't have the energy to argue. He didn't move, didn't open his eyes, as Harry wrapped arms and legs around him, kissing his sweaty brow. He never slept that night, but he finally relaxed when the snores began.

"I know," he whispered to his sleeping lover, finally admitting it to himself, as well.


	3. The Open Door

**The Open Door**

Time and again Severus failed to resist the temptation that was Harry Potter.

If teenage boys were known for one thing, it was their hyperactive libido. Severus had been a teacher enough years to know it for truth. How many nights had his body refused to stir to arousal for a second or third time, yet he still devoured the youthful, pliant body open to him, with hands and mouth. It wasn't just teenage boys who were shameless.

He was a grown man taking advantage of a student. How many nights had he stared into the mirror, loathing every inch of himself? How many nights did he have to tell himself how wrong this was? All of the self-loathing in the world didn't drive away the need burning in his bones. It didn't stop him loving the boy, as he had never loved another.

It didn't stop the boy loving him.

Add it to his list of crimes, then. They had been numerous before he fell into bed with Harry bloody Potter. It would likely not be the last.

Severus sat in the Grimmauld Place library contemplating his situation, fingertips drumming over the cover of a book he had yet to open. The latest Order meeting had ended and he'd retired here under the guise of book hunting. Lupin had offered him dinner and tea, both of which were rudely refused. Most of the Order had left for home, those remaining heading to bed.

When the door creaked open and Harry slipped in, Severus was not surprised. Wasn't this the very encountered he'd hoped for? The moment he'd dreaded all evening? The boy wore hideous pajamas; bottoms striped blue and green, the shirt a faded navy, fraying and holey and much too large for him. Severus shifted where he sat. Even still the boy was fetching. Too young, too beautiful, too reckless.

Harry watched him a moment before approaching. He reached between Severus's legs, squeezing the rapidly growing bulge there. Severus's eyes flicked to the half open door. "Potter…"

"We're not in school," the boy whispered, tugging off his pajama bottoms. He wore nothing beneath them. "Call me Harry."

"Harry," Severus sighed, as the boy climbed into his lap. Harry reached between them, tugging at the robes, at the pants, parting only enough fabric to loose his target. "What are you -?" Severus groaned as his cock was engulfed in the tight heat of Harry's body, already wet, already stretched for him. A jolt down his spine, to his groin, at the thought of Harry laying in bed, preparing himself for this.

"Knew we'd have to be quick," Harry breathed against his mouth. Harry's arms slid around his neck, beginning to move urgently over him. Severus kissed him hotly, hands grasping the boy's face, groaning against pliant lips. He'd been half imagining this moment all night and it was all so sudden now, moving too fast. Severus dropped his arms, slipping them around Harry's middle, holding him close, bumping his hips upwards, taking control of their motion. "Oh," Harry gasped into his mouth, clinging for dear life as Severus fucked up into him. The teenager's erection was trapped between them, rubbing against Severus's stomach. The boy was eager, always eager, moaning so beautifully for him.

It was over too soon. Harry was crying out into his mouth, Severus swallowing them hungrily. He quickly maneuvered Harry onto his back, pressing the boy's knees to his chest, fucking into him impatiently, chasing his own release, so close, so close…

"Professor? Harry?" squeaked a voice from the doorway.

…Severus was already tumbling over the edge, grunting and burying his face into Harry's neck, still rocking into the squirming body beneath him, every wiggle wringing every last drop free from him.

"Hermione? Fuck," Harry exclaimed, unable to pull away from the weight of Severus's exhausted body. Severus's arms trembled as he held himself up, quickly pulling himself free to the sound of the door slamming shut. "Fuck, fuck," Harry panicked, grabbing his pajama bottoms from the floor and tugging them on. "I'll catch her, I'll…" He ran to the door while pulling them over his hips. "Hermione!"

Severus tucked himself back in and pulled his robes closed, glaring disdainfully at the stain Harry left behind. Granger. Severus sighed and leaned his head back against the couch. This didn't surprise him, either. He was too numb to worry; had fretted over this very possibility for too long to be touched by it now.


	4. Far Away and Gone

**Far Away & Gone**

The door to the office was locked and warded, and still Severus stared at it, half expecting it to slam open, a furious headmaster offering condemnations long overdue. Arousal was hard to maintain, despite Harry's valiant efforts. The boy was on his knees, red mouth stretched around him, the wet sucking sounds echoing through the room - or so it seemed to Severus.

"Stop thinking," Harry teased, slick fingers massaging his perineum, then slipping farther back to press inside of his body. Severus gasped, shifting his hips further down in his chair to allow easier access for Harry to play.

Play Harry did, mouth pleasuring his phallus with gusto as eager digits stretched him open. At some point in the proceedings, Harry took it upon himself to slide his tongue down, lapping the taut skin around his fingers. Severus gripped the arms of his chair, head falling back, gasping loudly. Harry freed his fingers with an impish grin, urging Severus to move.

It was a decidedly undignified position, bent over his desk, robes hiked up around his hips, trousers around his ankles. Between the two of them, Severus had assumed their first foray with office sex would have Harry bent over the desk. Instead the brat was behind him, down on his knees, flexible little tongue tracing his hole, probing inside. Severus's vision went white, body slack against the desk, concerns of being caught fleeing his mind.

Severus spared another thought for the door, glancing to it as Harry scrambled up behind him, young cock hastily breaching him. There was an edge of not-quite-pain at the abrupt entrance that had Severus shuddering, pressing hips back to meet his lover. Too young and impatient to have learned any finesse, but his enthusiasm for the art more than made up for it.

He had known himself doomed from the first night, doomed to follow wherever the little incubus would lead him. Even if it meant moaning obscenely across his own desk, red ink spilling across the homework he'd been grading. If it meant the headmaster opening the door right now, Severus would have no regrets. None save that Harry would be torn from him should he be fired or imprisoned. It was not as if Severus expected him to stay, whatever promises the boy made in the heat of their lovemaking.

Harry pumped into him with abandon, grip tight on bony hips, too tight, even. It was a happy accident when Harry brushed across his prostate, pulling a soft cry from his lips. The boy had the devil's determination as he shifted his grip, his stance, aiming for that spot again. It took a few thrusts to find it, but once he had it he did not let the target out of his sight. Severus gripped the edges of his desk for dear life, clinging as a storm of pleasure raged through him, overtaking him mind and body. There was nothing in the world but Harry grunting behind him, that hardness filling him, heat pooling in his groin, lightning shooting to his extremities, toes curling in his boots.

"Fuck, fuck," Harry gasped. "Fucking…love you." A sharp intake of breath and his lover was stiffening, rolling his hips into him as he came.

Severus needed nothing but that blossoming warmth within him, knowing what pleasure he'd wrought from his lover, to send Severus over the edge before Harry could touch him. He bit into his arm to keep from making any noise, but he inhaled sharply when Harry's fingers brushed spent flesh.

"Oh," Harry whispered, awed.

Severus flushed. When he made to stand, he let his hair fall to cover his stained cheeks, gut squirming uncomfortably. "Yes?" Severus snapped.

Dark heat in that emerald gaze. Harry was kissing him hard now. "Didn't even touch you." Firm, confident hands pushing him back, nearly stumbling over his chair. "You just came from me fucking you." The little minx was hard again. Severus swallowed. "Wanna fuck you again. Can I?"

"Yes," Severus breathed, caught in his spell. It wasn't necessary, for him to become aroused as quickly as Harry. As the smaller wizard pressed him face first into the wall, he pushed out his backside, sighing happily as Harry impaled him once more. He did not need the promise of another orgasm to enjoy the feel of his lover using his body, thrusting urgently into him. The slide of that hard cock, the punishing slap of Harry's hips against his, the hot breath puffing into his neck were all Severus needed. He'd come again later recalling these very details.

The knowledge of his power over Harry, what passions he inspired in the young man, strengthened him. Severus was not the only one to suffer the pull of the bond they shared. He squeezed himself around the young cock inside of him, urging Harry to come again. The boy stuttered behind him, growling as he did so. That sound shot shivers down his spine. He'd remember that, too.

"You're bloody fantastic, you are," Harry said happily.

"Clearly," Severus smirked. The pair set about casting cleaning spells before righting their clothes. Once done, Harry slipped into his arms, pressing up to gently kiss him.

"Wish I could stay," Harry said.

"As do I," he wished he could say, but instead he cupped the boy's handsome face and kissed him again and again. If they made it to Harry's graduation without being caught, it would be a miracle. More of a miracle to think Harry might wish to remain with him after. His Harry had a bright future ahead of him, promising career options and an endless line of potential suitors. Why in the world would Harry choose dark damp dungeons and vicious, ugly potions masters over that?

Severus committed every moment to memory, the touch and feel and taste of his Harry. He would remember them not only tonight, as he touched himself, alone in his rooms, but years from now when Harry was far away and gone from his life for good. The boy was much too good for someone like Severus to be able to keep.


End file.
